Half Ghost, All Love
by yaoianimemistress
Summary: Harry finds out that James Potter isn't his real father. A billionaire named Vlad Masters is not only that but he's half ghost as well. Then he meets Danny and it's love at first sight.
1. Summary

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Danny Phantom, but I wish I did cause then it'd be all yaoi all the time!

Warning: If you do not like slash or yaoi then this story is not for you. This is a Harry/Danny pairing.

Summary: Harry has learned that his real father is a billionaire named Vlad Masters who is also half ghost. Then he meets Danny and it's love at first sight.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Danny Phantom, but I wish I did cause then it'd be all yaoi all the time!

Summary: Harry has learned that his real father is a billionaire named Vlad Masters who is also half ghost. Then he meets Danny and it's love at first sight.

Warnings: If you do not like slash or yaoi then this story is not for you. Some crossdressing on Harry's part. There will be lemon later on in the story. Vlad will be a little oc in this story. Same sex marriage legal.

Pairings: Harry/Danny, Sam/Tucker, Vlad/omc

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**Chapter 1**

Harry gave the unknown owl a treat as he gently retrieved the letter that was attached to it's leg. The rather nobal looking eagle owl had just flown through his bedroom just as the clock struck midnight signaling his fifth tenth birthday. He was slightly surprised as he spied the griggots seal on the parchment. But he was even more surprised when he began reading what the parchment contained.

...

_To My Most Beloved Son,_

_Harry if you are reading this letter then I'm sad to say that I have died and you have been sent to live with my magic hating sister, Patunia, and her family. I want you to know that my and James Potter's death is not your fault._

_That being said this letter is to give you the truth. And by truth I mean the full truth about everything._

_This may shock you but I swear that what I will now tell you is nothing but the truth. Dumbledore is NOT to be trusted! I know that at this time you may trust him and see him as some sort of a grandfather figure, but the truth is that he is not all that different from Voldermort himself. He is a manipulative and evil man who will do anything for more power. He claims to be the Leader of Light and that he does everything for the greater good of the wizarding world. But in reality his soul is as dark and tainted as that of a dementor. The greater good is actually his own good. __He has all of wizarding britian believing that he is some kind of saint but he isn't. Almost all of the problem in england come from him and that includes the war with Voldermort, my death, and your placement within the dursley household._

_I know this is a lot to take in son but please bear with me. James Potter is Not your father. After I graduated from Hogwarts I took a trip to america to celebrate. While I was there I fell in love with a muggle man named Vlad Masters. He was amazing. We dated for several months before becoming engaged. During that time I became pregnant...with you. I didn't tell him as I wanted it to be a surprise for a little while longer. A week after he perposed I came back to england to tell my family the good news._

_ I had no idea what was in store for me. As soon as I stepped into my parents house I was stunned and bound. My family had been petrified by Albus and James. They gave me an ultimatum. I would marry James and give a wizarding oath to do as the said or they would kill my family._

_ I had no choice but to agree, but I did manage to get them to swear a wizards oath as well. The Oath was that if I agreed to their terms that they could not hurt myself or anyone that I loved, and that i would not be given any potions or have any magic cast on me by either of them. I didn't care about the danger to myself but I knew that it was the only way to keep you, my family, and your father safe. Once they gave me their oath gave them mine. My family and almost everyone I knew in in wizarding world had their memories altered after that to believe that James and I had dated and gotten engaged during our last few years at hogwarts. Once we were married and right before we were to go on our 'honeymoon' I finally reviealled to them that I was pregnant._

_They were outraged of course but because of their oath the could do nothing about it. James even had the nerve to tell me that I would soon forget about my 'bastard child' once I was pregnant with his baby. I was more than happy to tell him that he would never touch me in any intament way possible and that because of his oath he couldn't force me to because of the same oath he had taken. Once more they were furious. Most of their precious plans now had to be changed because this. _

_They felt no need to hide any of their plans from me seeing as I couldn't tell anyone about them. But that didn't stop me from managing to write this letter to you, and rewriting My and Jame's will after we were married. The goblins have agreed to send the letter to you one your fifth tenth birthday. If you are wondering why you've always looked just like a clone of James Potter the answer is simple. It's a glamer that James put on you as soon as you where born. By the time you finish reading this it will have broken and you will have your real appearance again._

_Oh harry I wish there was more I could do, but because of the oath there isn't. As Lady Potter I have made sure that you will inheirate everything that belongs to the potters. Use it as you see fit. Once you read this letter I want to to go and find your father. The goblins will help you with everything. Trust them. I never got the chance to contact him in anyway since I left america and I shudder to think of his heartbreak for I know that it was equal to my own. Tell him everything. _

_If you are worried about the war with Voldermort and the prophecy then don't. IT IS NOT REAL! There was no prophecy made, about you or anyone for this war. It was just another lie that Dumbledore cooked up. Leave england Harry. Go to america and find your father, find happiness, find love. Just go and live you life for you._

_And for one last bit of truth for you. Your real name is not Harry James Potter. It's Harrison Vlad Masters._

_Love forevermore,_

_Lillian Rose Potter nee Evans _

_..._

Harry's hands shook as he finishes reading the lettler and let it drop from his lax fingers. He felt numb from the shock of the information that he had just received. He couldn't believe it. Everything that he had ever known was a lie. The prophecy, his parents, the dursleys. Everything.

He had known something wasn't right the moment he had arrived in the wizarding world, but hadn't known what that was. As a result he had never fully trusted any witch or wizard he had met. That included his so called 'best friends'. Luckily he had over heard a conversation between them and the headmaster back in his second year which had cemented the fact that no one in englands wizarding world could be trusted. That hadn't given all of the facts of course but his mother's letter had finally given him the final pieces of the puzzle.

Harry sighed and wondered why his life could never be simple. Tears began rolls down his face as he thought of all of the destruction that one meddling old man had caused. But no more.

He wish that the letter had arrived sooner. Or at least in time for him to share it with Sirius and Remus. Maybe the would still be alive if it had, but from what his mother said about Dumbledore then chances are that they still would have died. He had no way of knowing, but he didn't blame his mother for that. She had had no clue that they would be gone now.

Using the one of the stretched and out of shape sleeves of the hand me down shirt he wore he wiped his face clean and gathered himself together. Once he had done so he rose for his seat on his bed and slowly made his way over to the mirror that leaned against one paint chipped wall.

What he saw had him gasping.

His eyes were the same stunning emerald green that he'd always been told came from his mother, but now he saw more of her than ever before. He had a beautiful heart shaped face that seemed almost elfin. His skin was no longer a sickly borderline ashen grey color, but a lovely peach with a senseus set of rosy lips. His body was now much healthier, but was also very much on the feminine side. The most surprising change however was his hair. No longer did it look the part of a unkept birds nest. Instead it was silky and full, seeming to run almost to his knees. The most shocking thing about it however was the fact that it was now completely and totally snow white! Not a speck of color anywhere to be seen!

He briefly wondered if that came form his father,before he caught sight of something that made made almost chock in shock. No. His hair it seemed wasn't the most surprising change. There were his famous lightening bolt once sat was nothing but smooth and unblemished skin.

And once more the tears came. This time however he did nothing to stop their fall. He know what his mother's letter said but still there had been a part of him, a small part mind you, that did not believe with a hundred percent certainty that his mother had been right about the prophecy. Now however he knew the truth.

With tears still falling he sat one his bed once more, and this time he began writing a letter to griggots. He didn't know what life would hold for him now but he knew that from this point on it would be better than anything that he had had before. And he would do as his mother told him and hope for the best.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Danny Phantom, but I wish I did cause then it'd be all yaoi all the time!

Summary: Harry has learned that his real father is a billionaire named Vlad Masters who is also half ghost. Then he meets Danny and it's love at first sight.

Warnings: If you do not like slash or yaoi then this story is not for you. Some crossdressing on Harry's part. There will be lemon later on in the story. Vlad will be a little oc in this story. Same sex marriage legal.

Pairings: Harry/Danny, Sam/Tucker, Vlad/omc

Chapter 2

Vlad sighed as he sat back with a glass of brandy, it had been a rather long day. He took a moment to think about his precious Lily flower. Oh how he missed her. Despite what he told that foolish Phenton boy, he had never really been in love with Maddie. Oh he admired her of course but beyond that he held no real attraction for the woman. After all there had never been and never will be anyone like Lily again.

He just wished he had known what had happened to her. He still remembered that day like it was yesterday. He had gone and kissed sweet Lily goodbye as she got ready to board the plane back to England. She had been so excited. Her eyes sparkling, smile lively as she prepared to return home to tell her family the great news, they were getting married! But she had never returned from that trip. He had never heard from her again. Oh he had looked for her, spent countless amount of money, but it was like she had disappeared into thin air. He constantly wondered if it had anything to do the secret she had wanted to tell him when she had returned to him. But he supposed that he would never know.

He sighed again if he felt the depression creeping back upon him. He quickly finished his glass of brandy and called forth a servient to bring him his mail. Listlessly he looked through the mail and then froze suddenly as his eyes came acros a name, but more importantly it was the name of the woman that he had just been moments ago thinking about so heavily, Lily Evans. Was this some sort of sick jokey thought to himself frantically. He closed is eyes tightly and took a deep breath trying to rein his anger and confusion and pain. Then shakily he opened the letter and began to read.

...

_Dear Mr. Masters,_

_ Mr. Masters I know that you have no idea who I am or why I am writing you, but please. I beg of you not to stop and not to throw my letter away before you have given me a chance to finish what I have to say. Mr. Masters over 15 years ago you were engaged to a woman named Lily Evans that woman Lily was my mother. I know that you're probably wondering why I'm writing you. You're probably sitting there thinking that she's left you and came home to marry another man to have his child , to spend the rest of her life with him but Mr. Masters that simply isn't true. Before I begin to explain you what happened to her,I fell I should give you a little bit of a history lesson and I beg that you believe me. Mr. Masters magic is real._

_ Your probably thinking I'm crazy now going on about magic but I swear that is true. Magic has existed for as long as people have been alive. We've hidden ourselves away. The fact is that what people do not understand they seek to destroy and that means us. Lily was a muggle born. Which means that no one else in her family had magic, she came from a completely normal family. The school she went to that she was thinking so much about was Hogwarts which is a school children go to in order to learn how to use and control their powers. While at the school she met a boy named James Potter. Even though he showed a great deal of interest in her she had no interest in him it seemed._

_ My name is Mr. Masters is Harry James Potter. All those years ago when she returned home to tell her family of your upcoming marriage she was captured. It seems as though James Potter had become obsessed with her and even worse the headmaster of the school they had attended by the name of Dumbledore who everyone had thought was a nice man had become just as obsessed with her as well. They forced my mother into marriage with Potter using magic. They made it so that she couldn't tell anybody and she could never leave but she was able to make sure that they could hurt anybody she cared about as well or her by force or by magic. At the time Mr. Masters it seems that my mother was pregnant with your child._

_ You see even though I carry the Potter name I'm actually Your son. My mother didn't tell them this until after they had managed to force her to marry him. Which was after she had managed to make them swear a wizards oath to her. Even though my mother was trapped she made sure that they could not lay a hand on her or people she loved because of the particular wording and all she made it so they could not touch me as well nor could he lay any hand on her intimate or harmful. He was forced to change any plans he had concerning children stemming from the two of them. You're probably wondering why. Why did they force her to marry? What had interested the headmaster of the school in forcing such a coupling? Mr. Masters I'm afraid to say it was about power._

_ My mother was a very strong witch, actually she's one of the most powerful witches that had ever been born besides being beautiful. James Potter was under the impression that the headmaster was helping him because he was close personal friend but that isn't true at all. The real reason is headmaster was using both of them because he wanted a strong child from the union when it was made plain that I was to be brought into the world and that was enough for him. You see Mr. Masters there was a war going on at the time and they were fighting with another former student of the headmaster. One who he feared would grown to be more powerful than himself, so he turned everyone against him. With the people believing his words, their belief in him meant that many never even considered that he could do anything you're wondering if my mother knew she was pregnant when she returned home then the answer is yes. My mother had wanted to wait a while until you and she were face-to-face again before she gave you the good news. Unfortunately she never had a chance before she was killed. All my life I've lived with her sister. I'm sure she told you about her. And let me tell you that she is probably just as awful as my mother may have mentioned. Her and her family. Their hateful and ungrateful people and they made sure ever day that I knew that I wasn't wanted. To be honest I'd rather have grown up on the streets but every time I ran away, or I told anybody about the abuse they either forgot, or somehow I suddenly found myself back in their house no matter how far or fast I had been running. _

_ Mr. Masters I'm only just now learning about you being my father, a couple of hours really. You see my mother managed to write one letter just one and had it arranged to be sent to me on my 15th birthday explaining all that I'm telling you now in addition to changing their will at the last moment. Now that I know the truth Mr. Masters I wanted to know if you would like to be a part of my life. I know that this is a lot to take in and that you probably won't believe me but if it's all right I would be willing to take a blood test or a lie detector test or whatever it is you want to prove that I am really your son._

_ James Potter had come from a wealthy family in fact it was the richest in the wizarding world and and in addition to that the man they had named my godfather: if you're wondering he never knew the truth about their marriage , was also from a very wealthy wizarding family I am heir to both families and therefore incredibly wealthy. I will be more than happy to pay for my own plane ticket to America and to find a place to stay. _

_ Please Mr. Masters send your reply back with the owl who delivered this letter to you in the first place. Thank you._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

_..._

Vlad's mind was spinning. Trying to take in everything that this boy had written to him. He wanted to scream to rage. Because and two insane men his sweet Lily was dead. While part of him wanted it all to be a lie the fact that the boy, Harry, was willing to come all of the way to America just to have a blood test done for his peace of mind made him believe that this was the truth.

The fact that Lily had been a witch in no way changed the way he felt about her. He loved her. And she had given him the most wonderful gift in the world. A son. She had done everything in her power so make sure that their child survived and that meant more to him than anything in the world.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Danny Phantom, but I wish I did cause then it'd be all yaoi all the time!

Warning: If you do not like slash or yaoi then this story is not for you. This is a Harry/Danny pairing.

Summary: Harry has learned that his real father is a billionaire named Vlad Masters who is also half ghost. Then he meets Danny and it's love at first sight.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**Author's Note:**

****Hello everyone! I'm finally back and I've finally gotten over my writers block. Yay! I'll be updating my stories again and adding new ones. I have dozens of new stories and new chapters written but it's all on paper. Right now I've got to type them up on the computer. Please be aware that yes all of my stories are yaoi and a great deal of them will will have mpreg included in them. Sorry if you don't like that type of thing but I do. Also I don't really like stories that are gory or have things like sexual abuse in them so none of that in mine. My stories will all have happy endings because that's the only thing my muses want, so no sad endings here. Well that's it for now. I've gotta get back to typing so be ready for upcoming updates.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Danny Phantom, but I wish I did cause then it'd be all yaoi all the time!

Warning: If you do not like slash or yaoi then this story is not for you. This is a Harry/Danny pairing.

Summary: Harry has learned that his real father is a billionaire named Vlad Masters who is also half ghost. Then he meets Danny and it's love at first sight.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**Chapter 4**

Harry woke with a start when his seat gave a sudden jolt. His mind still cloudy with sleep. He tried his best to register exactly what was going on around him. Vaguely he heard the planes captain announcing that the plane had touched down and that they would be able to exit the plane shortly. Twenty minutes later after he had managed to find and collect his luggage.

He tried his best to ignore it is the people in close proximity to him began to stare and whisper. He knew instinctively that it was himself that they were talking about because let's face it, it's not day that one got to see a long white-haired figure in an airport.

Looking around slowly and carefully he came across something that may freeze momentarily. A tall and sturdy looking man in a crisp black suit was holding a sign above his head. To be honest it wasn't the man from self that caught his attention but the sign that bore the name Lily Evans in a beautiful and neatly flowing script.

He paused briefly to collect himself as he swallowed the lump in his through and blinked back the sudden oncoming tears began filling his eyes as he imagined a similar looking sign years ago held up in preparation for a women that would never arrive.

Gathering himself as quickly as he could he made his way over.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Danny Phantom, but I wish I did cause then it'd be all yaoi all the time!

Warning: If you do not like slash or yaoi then this story is not for you. This is a Harry/Danny pairing.

Summary: Harry has learned that his real father is a billionaire named Vlad Masters who is also half ghost. Then he meets Danny and it's love at first sight.

**Chapter 5**

Harry's POV:

He could feel his heart attempting to beat its way out of his chest in his nervousness. Even though he knew he would pass whatever test was given in order to determine the paternity he was still afraid, Afraid of what kind of impression he would make afraid, that his father would hate him for living with his mother and had died, afraid that his father wouldn't want him. Despite his fear however a greater part of him hoped that it would all turn out well. Hope that in the end he would find love and acceptance.

And so he gathered up his remaining courage, took a deep breath, and straightened his spine. As soon as the limo driver opened the door he stepped out of the vehicle just a little bit more confident then he had a couple seconds before.

A sudden but gentle breeze had his long flowing hair dancing in front of his face. As he reached up to push it away his hand was suddenly caught by another, Startled he froze and his gaze was caught in that of the very man he had come all this way to meet.

Vlad's POV:

He very gently tucked the lock of hair behind his son's ear, And the young man was beyond a shadow of a doubt his son. He had known the moment he set eyes on him. He was beautiful. A perfect combination of his sweet Lily and himself.

He couldn't help but run his eyes over every inch of his son. Imprinting the moment into his memory forever.

Oh he would still have the blood tests run but only for formality sake. After all he couldn't have any outsiders questioning the authenticity of their kinship. He wouldn't put his son through that. Not for anything in the world.


End file.
